1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic devices that allow wireless communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to a retractable antenna that requires a very small amount of space within an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers are often connected to various communication systems to exchange data and transmit information. In particular, computers are frequently linked by communication systems or networks such as Local Area Networks (xe2x80x9cLANsxe2x80x9d), Wide Area Networks (xe2x80x9cWANsxe2x80x9d), Internet, Ethernet and conventional telephone networks. Computers are typically attached to these communication systems by telephone lines or other specialized wiring. In some locations, however, it is difficult if not impossible to be physically connected to a communication system. Additionally, these communication systems often cannot be used if the user is traveling or moving between locations.
Electronic communications cards are frequently used to connect computers to these communication systems or networks. Conventional communications cards are often in the form of modular cards that can be plugged into a slot or receiving port in the computer. These communications cards can be easily inserted and removed for use with different computers, and the cards allow communication with different networks or systems to be established. Conventional communications cards are often constructed according to the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (xe2x80x9cPCMCIAxe2x80x9d) standards that define card size, also referred to as xe2x80x9cform factor,xe2x80x9d for purposes of compatibility and wide use. Communications cards that conform to these standards are often referred to as PCMCIA or PC cards. These standards are set forth in the PC card standard, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
It is also known to use cellular telephones to connect computers to various communication systems and networks. Cellular telephone systems are particularly effective in allowing computers to communicate because the computers do not have to be physically connected to telephone lines or other specialized wiring. Instead, the computers are connected to the communication system by the cellular telephone network. Disadvantageously, cellular telephone systems require the use of a cellular phone, a connection to the cellular telephone network, various cables and interfaces to connect the telephone to the computer, and complicated circuitry to allow the computer and cellular phone to communicate.
Additionally, it is known to attach an antenna directly to a computer to allow wireless communication. Conventional antennas are typically placed external to the body of the computer because of noise, interference, obstruction and shielding caused by the various components of the computer. In addition, conventional antennas are generally rigid and protrude a relatively long distance from the body of the computer. These protruding antennas are often large, unwieldy, aesthetically unpleasing and they make the computer difficult to move and transport. In addition, these antennas are often bent, broken, knocked out of alignment or otherwise damaged because they can easily catch or strike objects such as people, walls, doors, etc. Further, these known antennas require a large support structure to secure the antenna to the housing of the computer and this support structure requires a considerable amount of space inside the body of the computer. This space is very valuable, especially in small, portable computers. Additionally, the support structure is often damaged when the antenna is accidentally moved or bumped.
The repair and replacement of conventional antennas is often difficult and costly because the antenna must be detached and removed from the computer. In fact, the entire antenna assembly is often removed and replaced instead of attempting to repair the antenna because the support structure is also often damaged or in need of repair. Thus, the repair of conventional antennas and the corresponding support structure is often expensive and time consuming.
In order to alleviate these problems, conventional antennas are often removed or detached from the computer before it is moved or transported. Additionally, conventional antennas must often be removed before the computer can be inserted into its carrying case. Disadvantageously, this requires additional time to remove and reattach the antenna whenever the computer is moved. Additionally, when the antenna is detached from the computer, it is often misplaced, lost, or damaged. Further, because the user often does not want to take the time and effort to remove the antenna, the computer is moved with the antenna still attached to the computer and this frequently results in the antenna being damaged or broken.
Another disadvantage of many known antenna systems is the antenna is always operable and ready for wireless communication. This may allow wireless communication when it is not desired or permitted, such as during an airline flight. Additionally, this may allow the antenna to transmit or receive signals while it is stored inside the computer, which may cause interference or otherwise disrupt the operation of the computer.
Yet another disadvantage of these known antenna systems is power is continually being drawn from the computer because the antenna system is always operating. This is a problem especially with portable or smaller-sized computers that use battery power. Because portable computers have a smaller battery with limited electrical storage capabilities, the continuous operation of the antenna system further decreases the amount of time that the computer can be used.
A need therefore exists for an antenna system that eliminates the above described disadvantages and problems.
One aspect of the present invention is an antenna system that is suitable for use with electronic devices. Preferably, the antenna system is operable with portable or relatively small sized electronic devices such as portable computers and electronic communications cards. Advantageously, because the antenna system requires only a small space, it is useful with relatively small electronic devices. In addition, because the associated support structure for the antenna has a small size and requires a relatively small space within the electronic device, it provides room for other components and structures.
Another aspect is an antenna system with a retractable antenna that is selectively moveable between an extended position and a retracted position. In the extended position, the antenna is disposed substantially outside of the housing of the electronic device and it is able to engage in wireless communication. In the retracted position, the antenna is disposed substantially within the electronic device. Significantly, the retracted position reduces the risk of damage to the antenna during storage or transport of the electronic device. Advantageously, the antenna is easily accessible and movable, which allows the user to quickly and easily move the antenna between the extended and retracted positions. Preferably, the antenna is only operable in the extended position and not the retracted position in order to conserve power and prevent electrical interference with other components in the electronic device.
Yet another aspect is an antenna system with an antenna that can be directionally oriented as desired by the user. This freedom of movement allows the antenna to maximize its wireless transmission and reception capability. Preferably, the antenna is flexible and includes a universal or swivel joint to allow the antenna to be placed in the desired position. Additionally, the antenna may include multiple radiating elements that may be positioned in the desired locations.
Another aspect is an antenna system that may be employed in a variety of electronic devices, including portable computers, personal digital assistants (xe2x80x9cPDAsxe2x80x9d), cellular phones, palm devices, communications cards, compact flash cards, etc. Significantly, the relatively small size of the antenna allows it to be used in connection with a wide variety of types of electronic devices.
Still another aspect is an antenna system with a retractable pop-out antenna that is sized and configured to be attached to a thin architecture PCMCIA card (xe2x80x9cPC cardxe2x80x9d) for use in a portable computer. Advantageously, the circuitry or other components necessary for wireless communication may be located in the communications card and electrically connected to the antenna. Alternatively, some or all of the circuitry or other components necessary for wireless communications can be attached to the antenna or its support structure and this system may be connected to a PC card. Significantly, the antenna and/or antenna system can be removably attached to the PC card.
Another aspect is an antenna system with an antenna that easily extends and retracts according to the wishes of the user. For example, when it is desired to engage in wireless communication, the user depresses the exposed end of the antenna, which causes the antenna to move from the storage position to the extended position. An actuating mechanism is desirably located within the communications card that urges the antenna into the extended position. Once extended, the communications card may engage in wireless communication with any suitable systems or devices, such as LANs, Personal Area Networks (xe2x80x9cPANsxe2x80x9d), cellular telephone networks, digital communication systems, etc. When it is desired to store the antenna, the user simply pushes the antenna into the storage position. Preferably, the antenna is locked in place by the actuating mechanism where it remains out of the way until needed again by the user.
Still another aspect is an antenna system with a control mechanism that allows wireless communication when the antenna is in the extended position and prevents wireless communication when is the retracted position. Such a feature is desirable to prevent electromagnetic interference or other disruption of the computer when the antenna is in its stored position. Additionally, the control mechanism advantageously saves power and/or battery life of the communications card and/or portable electronic device. Moreover, the control mechanism may assist in the compliance with future Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) or Federal Communication Commission (FCC) requirements that wireless communication not be permitted in certain locations or during specific times. For example, wireless communication may not be permitted on airplanes, in hospitals, at construction sites, within high security buildings, or at other sensitive or protected areas. Thus, by simply placing the retractable antenna in the storage position, wireless communication is not permitted. The other features of the communications card and/or electronic device, however, may still be usable even though wireless communication is not possible. Thus, the user may continue to use other functions of the electronic device despite the unavailability of wireless communication. In addition, the antenna system could include a manual control switch that selectively enables operation of the antenna according to the wishes of the user. A light source also may be disposed on the tip of the antenna (or other appropriate location) to signify, for example, when the antenna is functional, or when it is transmitting or receiving information.
A further aspect is an antenna system with two or more antennas. Advantageously, the antenna system allows multiple antennas to be attached to an electronic device in a relatively small space. For example, two antennas or more may reside in a communications card, such as a PC card. This may allow wireless communication, for example, with different types or configurations of communication systems.
Another aspect is an antenna system with a retractable antenna and a media connector interface, such as an RJ series connector jack. For example, the retractable antenna and the RJ series connector jack may be disposed in a communications card, such as a PC card. Alternatively, the communications card may include a receiving portion so that either or both the retractable antenna and RJ series connector jack may be attached to the card. In particular, the retractable antenna and the RJ series connector jack may be found as a module that is attachable to the communications card. Alternatively, the retractable antenna could be disposed in a first module and the RJ series connector jack could be disposed in a second module. The first and second modules may be interchangeably or simultaneously connected to the communications card as desired by the user.
Yet another aspect is an antenna system with an antenna and/or antenna housing that is detachable from the communications card. Advantageously, the removable antenna and/or antenna housing allow the system to be easily repaired or replaced. In addition, this may allow other types of antennas or connectors to be readily connected to the electronic device.
Significantly, the antenna system is compact and it can be used in a variety of electronic devices, such as communications cards or PC cards, because of its relatively small size. The antenna system also allows wireless communication while minimizing design and manufacturing costs because of its small size. The antenna system is also versatile because of its small size and orientation capabilities, which provide maximum wireless reception and transmission capabilities.
These and other aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description of preferred embodiments and appended claims.